


加百列到底有没有胸毛

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 无脑小短打，脑子有坑响指警告！是关于“加百列到底有没有胸毛”的严肃探讨。





	加百列到底有没有胸毛

这是“世界末日”之后不久的一个傍晚。

天使和恶魔在一家温馨可爱的甜品屋共进晚餐，然后肩并肩慢悠悠地走到公交站。

一路上他们说着这6000年来细细碎碎的事情——“耶稣被钉在十字架上那天发生的事情”和“1753年你打翻了我的巧克力那天发生的事情”被同时提及，历史上浩瀚宏伟或微不足道的事情都在他们舌尖轻快地跳跃。

无论之前是如何否认，Aziraphale都必须承认，只有这个恶魔，只有Crowley，可以跟他分享这6000年的时光。

搭公交车回家是Aziraphale的主意，他还是觉得Crowley开车开得太快了，虽然恶魔坚持声称“你在我车上的时候我明明开得很慢”。

天使的旧书店跟恶魔的公寓离得不远，下车之后他们还可以共同漫步大概十分钟，然后在一个路口告别。

车来的时候Crowley先上了车。

恶魔穿着修身的黑色西装和休闲款衬衫，领口开得很低，隐约能看见一条银灰色的、不知道是领带还是什么的东西。总之从他开得很低的领口，Aziraphale能看见恶魔的胸膛和… …上面稀疏的胸毛。

Crowley在靠窗的位置坐下，Aziraphale走过去坐在旁边的时候目光依旧盯在他的胸上。

恶魔即使在公交车上也从不曾收敛张扬放肆的坐姿，此时他在座位上瘫得这块狭小空间几乎容不下他的腿。

“注意一下你的姿态Crowley，这不太雅观。”身边天使的坐姿就是“雅观”这个词的最好示范。

“蛇的本性，天使，我可是个恶魔。”Crowley肆无忌惮地朝天使吐着他的蛇信子，“再说腿长怪我吗？”

“看在上帝的份上。”Aziraphale皱起眉头，“Crowley，你不能总是… …”

“总是什么？幼稚？放诞”Crowley的头歪向一边，“从刚刚开始就一直盯着我胸口看的坏天使可没资格说这些。”

Aziraphale触电一样在椅子上弹了一下，两只手举起来在胸前摆了摆又放下：“噢我只是在看… …你的胸毛。恶魔也会有胸毛？还是那是你故意长出来的… …”

Crowley脸上露出一个喝了隔夜圣水一样恶心又不解的表情：“操蛋的天使，闭嘴，你难道没有胸毛？大家都有胸毛！加百列没有胸毛吗？”

“噢Crowley我必须严肃地告诉你我并不知道加百利有没有胸毛，我们天使不探究彼此的胸毛… …或者其他体毛。”Aziraphale说完，双手抚了抚裤子上的皱褶，然后将两只手乖乖放在膝盖上。

天使总是衣冠楚楚干净整洁的样子。

事实上他不需要洗澡，也不需要洗别的什么东西，只需要一个小小的法术就可以让身体保持全天候的洁净干爽，所以他的气味总是很好闻——Crowley觉得，那是淡奶油和优质墨水的味道。

一般情况而言脱下衣服这种行为会让Aziraphale无形体化，所以事实上他几乎从来没有仔细审视过赤身裸体的自己，也当然没注意到自己到底，有没有胸毛。

在长达6000年的时光中，Aziraphale从来没有在自己的胸毛或者加百列有没有胸毛这种问题上浪费过时间。但是现在，天使突然有点介意。

“我曾经也是个天使，我那时候就有胸毛，和其他的毛。”Crowley推了推他的墨镜看着窗外，然后回过头来给了天使一个隔着墨镜也能感受到讽刺的表情，“难道你想告诉我后来天堂对你们都进行了——无体毛化？”

“Crowley！”天使的语气开始带上责怪了，“天堂不会做这种荒唐的事情，全能的主也不会下达这种荒唐的命令！”

“哈！那真是要感谢全能的主至少还给你们留了一点体毛——至少留了头发。”恶魔说着挑起眉毛看了看天使颜色很淡的头发，“虽然近几百年你稍微有点脱发… …”

Aziraphale确实没有Crowley那傲人的发量。恶魔有一头浓密的、漂亮的、像暗夜中燃烧的火焰一般的深红色头发。红色头发和他的金眼睛，确实很搭配。

“这不是脱发Crowley！”Aziraphale纠正，“6000年以前我的头发就是这样，它们就是天生比较稀疏——你的胸毛也并不浓密。”

“你这是在质疑我，天使。”

在这方面恶魔是个行动派，他说着就三两下扯开自己的领带、把领口拉得更低了些——方便天使更好地观察他的胸毛。

其实Crowley的这个动作，看起来，非常性感，很有吸引力。

然而Aziraphale觉得他的眼睛好像被什么刺痛了。

“噢求你，Crowley，遮上，求你了。”天使现在完全明白了当自己非要变魔术时Crowley的心理活动，“字你了Crowley，快点，噢天啊你怎么还在扯领口。”

“为了回应你对我的质疑，天使。”Crowley上身前倾凑得离天使更近了，他朝着天使挺起胸膛和劲瘦的腰腹，“看，胸毛——6000年以来它们一直都在这，总好过无毛的加百列。”

“没有胸毛… …”恶魔皱了皱鼻子露出一个夸张的表情，“就像超市里处理好了的冻鸡。”

“你——我的上帝，你说大天使加百列像冻鸡？”天使身体坐得更直了。

“噢拜托，又不是我夺走了他的胸毛！”

“Crowley，我并没有说有人夺走了加百列的胸毛，它的胸毛或许就好端端地生长在那，一根都不少。”

“哈！”恶魔扯着嘴角，“下次他去买色情文学的时候你们可以讨论一下… …”

路灯亮了起来，车上人不多，恶魔和天使得以继续他们的谈话。

所以加百列到底有没有胸毛呢。


End file.
